Lord of the Papes
by special-1
Summary: LOTR and newsie crossover. see your fave LOTR characters say newsie lines. trust me it's wierd. Have fun
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of LOTR or Newsies. Yes, I know Tolkien is rolling over in his grave as I write this, and yes I do know Legolas and Arwen are not related but tough deal with it, and Les is just Les in this story because the only left to play him was Gimli and that would mean Legolas and Gimli would be brothers and that would be Oo. So just kick back and keep an open mind, oh yah enjoy. One more thing… Racetrack is mine, I am ready to kill anyone who says otherwise, you can have Max but Racetrack is MINE! thanks.

The Lord of the Papes cast:

Jack Kelly- Aragorn

David Jacobs- Legolas

Sarah Jacobs- Arwen

Les Jacobs-Les

Racetrack Higgins - Pippin

Kid Blink- Merry

Mush – Sam

Skittery- Boromir

Spot- Haldir

Crutchy- Frodo (hehehe I'm sorry)

Denton- Gandalf

Pulitzer-Sauron

Kloppman- Barliman Butterbur

Snyder- Saruman

Weasel – worm tongue

The Green Dragon is Tibby's and Isengaurd is the refuge and yah the others are self explanatory, oh wait Cowboy(Strider) wants to go to Rivendell.  "Ain't you glad you got a dream called Rivendell…" yah.

The Lord of the Papes

In 1889 the streets of Middle Earth echoed with the voices of newsies, peddling the newspapers of Sauron and other giants of the newspaper world. On every street corner you saw them carryin' the banner, bringing you the news for a penny a pape. Poor orphans and runaways the newsies were a ragged army without a leader until one day all that changed...

I'll write later when I have time!

anna


	2. carrying the banner

Early one morning, Barliman Butter ascended the creaky old stairs of the Prancing Pony, the newsie lodging house. Once inside the room full of sleeping boys he yelled, "Boots! Wake up! Boromir!" he smacked Boromir across the side of the head as Boromir shot and exclaimed defensively, " I didn't do it!" "What do you mean you didn't do it? You didn't get up! Get up carry the banner! Get up, kids they sleep and sleep, they sleep their lives away these kids!" He approached the sleeping Aragorn and nudged him. " Hey Strider, you dreaming about selling papes?" Aragorn grunted and yelled, "Get away from me you're mad!" then he punched his pillow and slowly got up. Across the room Pippin was getting up and adjusting his suspenders and groggily groping for his cigar then glancing up he saw it hanging pout of Snipeshooter's mouth. "That's my cigar!" He asserted. Snipeshooter retorted, "You'll steal another." Pippin grabbed the cigar out of his mouth and then gave it a good smack. Merry sensing an approaching fight pulled Pip back and said, "Hey bummers we got work to do." Pip snorted then out the cigar in his mouth. Frodo limped past Aragorn then turned around and asked, " Hey Aragorn when I walk does it look like I'm faking it?"

"No, who says you're faking it?"

"Well, I dunno but there's so many fake crips on the streets these days a real crip ain't got a chance."

"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that, Frodo, one look into those big, blue eyes of yours and you've got it made."

"Really?"

"Sure." The rest of the morning went as usual, Frodo almost got himself beat up by Merry if it wasn't for Sam. And also as usual the newsies had a brush with the Delancey brothers, the city's notorious pair of orcs.

"Dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewers must have backed up during the night!" Pippin said, sniffing the air. "No it's too rotten to be the sewers" Boots added.

"Oh oh, it must be the 'Delcancey bruddas'" Frodo contributed.

Pippin furthered the taunting, "Hiya Boys!"

"That's right that's an insult, so is this!" Aragorn then grabbed one of the orcs' helmet and took off running. A fight soon ensued and as normal Aragorn won. The boys stood around congratulating themselves when a new elf and his little brother came onto the scene. Aragorn knocked on the distribution center window, and then rang the bell. "Hold your horses I'm coming!" Wormtongue rolled up the shutters then sighed woefully. "Didja miss me Wormtongue, didja, didja miss me?" Aragorn goaded "I told you a million times the name's Grima, how many?"

"Don't rush me I'm perusing the merchandise, wormtongue. The usual."

"100 papes for the wise guy. NEXT!"

Pippin approached and smiled, "Morning your honor, listen, will you do me favor will you spot me 50 papes? I got a hot tip on the forth, won't waste your money."

"Sure thing?"

"Yeah yeah, sure thing, not like last time."

"50 papes" Pip took them and then sat down next to Strider. Pip looked over the paper then remarked, " Look at this, 'Baby Born With Two Heads' must be from Lothlorien."

Aragorn turned and noticed the two new boys he asked the smaller, " You wanna sit down?" The little sat down as the older proceeded to buy his papes.

"I paid for twenty and only got nineteen" he reported to Grima.

"Are you accusing me of lying kid?"

"No, I just want my papers."

"He said, beat it." Morris the orc snarled fiercely.

Aragorn jumped up and counted the papers, "No, it's nineteen worm but don't worry about it, it's an honest mistake, Morris, he can't count to twenty with his shoes on."

The orc growled and lunged at Aragorn from behind the bars in the windows.

Aragorn borrowed a quarter from Pip and bought another fifty.

"I don't want another fifty"

"'Course you do, every newsie wants more papes"

"I don't."

They walked down the ramp and into the streets. "I don't take charity from strangers, I don't know you and I don't care to, here are your papers."

"They called him Strider!" the little one shouted.

"That's right, that and a lot of other things including Aragorn Son of Arathorn, which is what me mudda called me, what did yours call you?"

"Les, and this is my brother Legolas, he's older."

"yah no kidding, how old are you Les?"

"Near ten"

"Near ten, well, that's nno good, anyone asks say you're seven, you see Les younger sell more papes and if we are gonna be partners we wanna be the best!"

"Wait who said anything about partners?" Legolas asked skeptically. But somehow either be Aragorn's charm, his little brothers persistence or by his own stupidity he found himself Aragorn's selling partner…

Thanks to all who reviewed! You make me feel so special! Happy dance…;)


	3. My heart pines for Rivendell

Way up high, in Barad- Dur, Sauron sat brooding.

"Find me a way to make more profits, by tonight!"

His subordinate orcs bowed their heads and snarled as they slithered away.

Meanwhile down in the sunlight Aragorn took his new selling partners to a boxing match.

" Rohan in flames! Thousands flee for their lives!" Strider screeched.

"Wait where's that story?" Legolas queried quizzically.

"Page nine." Aragorn responded then sold yet another paper, "Thank you sir."

"Loud battle cry spooks horse?" Legolas looked up at Aragorn, dumbfounded. "You're just making all this stuff up! My father taught me not to lie."

"Yah well mine taught me not to starve so we both got an education. Besides it's not lying it's just improving the truth a little." Then he settled down to watch the trolls box each other. At that moment Saruman, the feared warden of Isengard, a refuge for challenged youth, glanced over at Aragorn, eyes widened, face flooding with recognition. He signaled some orcs over, to assist in the capture of Strider.

Legolas by his keen elf sense perceived all of this and nudged Aragorn. "Is he a friend of yours?" He queried.

Aragorn leapt up from his seat and took off screaming like a wild banshee, " Beat it! It's the orcs!" They took off, Legolas grabbed Les's arm and followed Strider. Saruman followed madly behind them, his face was angry and red, his eyes rabidly fierce, and one would have very nearly thought smoke might pour out from his nostrils. They ran to the roof of one of the buildings and hid. "Sullivan! Wait till I get you back to Isengard!"

Saruman shrieked. Strider and the rest slithered out and ran down to Golden Hall

"I'm not running any further." Legolas retorted tartly. Strider opened the back door to Golden Hall and ushered them in. – Okay pause in story before I forget… I'M SORRY FOR DOING THIS! I'm going to make Medda, Eowyn. I know the cast list says otherwise but this way works better, it opens up a lot more possibilities. I'm sorry, please don't send me a bunch of nasty reviews about how I destroyed her character, I respect Eowyn but for the better of the story… yes oh thank you Chocolates, I wouldn't have remembered to add her, if it hadn't been for you, thanks!- back to story- "Wait I want answers! Who was he and why was he chasing you? And what is this Isengard?"

"Isengard is this jail for kids, This wizard is Saruman, He's the warden."

Les nosed around all the junk inhabiting the Golden Hall then whipped his little head around to look up at Aragorn."Oh boy, you were in jail?"

"Yah"

"Why?"

"Well, I was starvin' so I stole some food."

Legolas grunted, "Food?"

"Yah, food, I'm a ranger, sometimes you cant get any squirrels, food sometimes gets scarce."

" He called you Sullivan."

"Yeah, me names Aragorn son of Arathorn, you think I'm lying?"

"Well, you have a way of improving the truth, why was he chasing you?"

"'Cause I escaped."  
Les' eyes widened and asked, 'Oh boy! How?"

"Well, this big shot gave me a ride out in his carriage."

" I bet it was the steward of Gondor, right?"

"No, Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien. You ever heard of him?"As the stood there debating a lovely young lady stepped down the stairs, "Get out! Get out!" She demanded. Aragorn took her hand and kissed it, "you wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye would ya, Eowyn?" "Oh, Strider… were you been kid?"

"Hanging on your every word. Eowyn"

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to meet Legolas and Les"

"Welcome gentleman"

"This Eowyn, The Rohan meadowlark."

She smiled and curtsied. Then she flitted away, running to the stage were she sang one of her sappy, love struck songs. Aragorn, Legolas, and Les sat down and watched the show, getting up and leaving when it was over.

"You like that?" Strider queried.

"Yah, yes, she's beautiful, how'd you know her."

"Friend of me father's, yah."

"Oh."

" Well, it's getting late, my parents will get worried, how 'bout yours?"

"Nah, they're looking for a place to live, like this." Aragorn whipped out two little brochures entitled, 'Rivendell: How to make the most of your vacation in this Elven haven.' And 'Home of champions…Rivendell.' As soon as they find the right glade, they're gonna send for me." Just then they her a loud crash, they ran around the corner shielding their eyes from the bright flames. Several Trolls were roaring at the little orcs trying to beat them over the head with sticks. 'Look at this! It's the troll strike! They're tired of having to be the ones to open and close the black gates! Maybe we'll get a good headline tomorrow!" Strider punched the air laughing. Legolas shook his head and started to leave. Aragorn caught his hint and picked up the now sleeping Les and slung him over his shoulder. They trudged back up to Legolas's elven abode. There he introduced his new friend and invited Strider to stay for dinner. Strider's grumbling stomach gladly accepted. There he met the lovely Arwen with whom he was immediately enthralled. Her parents were equally charming although her father, Elrond, had a most unnerving stare. The evening drew on quickly enough and Strider found himself walking back to the Prancing Pony. He looked up woefully to the sky and began to sigh… _So that's what they call a family  
Mother, daughter, father, son  
Guess that everything you heard about is true  
So you ain't got any family  
Well, who said you needed one?  
Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for you? _

_When I dream  
On my own  
I'm alone but I ain't lonely  
For a dreamer night's the only time of day  
When the city's finally sleepin'  
All my thoughts begin to stray  
And I'm on my feet bound for Rivendell…_

_And I'm free  
Like the wind  
Like I'm gonna live forever  
It's a feeling time can never take away  
All I need's a few more dollars  
And I'm outta here to stay  
Dreams come true  
Yes, they do  
In Rivendell _

_Where does it say you gotta live and die here?  
Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?  
Why should you only take what you're given?  
Why should you spend your whole life livin'  
Trapped where there ain't no future  
Even at seventeen  
Breakin' your back for someone else's sake  
If the life don't seem to suit ya  
How 'bout a change of scene?  
Far from the lousy headlines  
And the deadlines in between _

_Rivendell _

_Are you there?  
Do you swear you won't forget me?  
If I found you would you let me come and stay?  
I ain't gettin' any younger  
And before my dyin' day  
I want space  
Not just air  
Let 'em laugh in my face  
I don't care  
Save a place  
I'll be there _

_So that's what they call a family  
Ain't ya glad you ain't that way?  
Ain't ya glad you got a dream called Rivendell? _

…

Thank you all for reviewing!

-anna


	4. Ain't worth beans

Back up in Isengard, Saruman sat his eyes curdled witht thoughts of money. He turned to look at his two sniveling orc subordinates, Seitz and Jonathan. He sneered, "I know we need to make more money.  
That's why we're here, to find out how to make more money. " Jonathan bowed his head and meekly offered, "I have several proposals. First, to increase the paper's price." Pulitzer jeered, "Then the white council outsells me and I'm in the poorhouse. Brilliant, Jonathan, brilliant."

"Not the customer's price. The price to the distribution apparatus."

Seitz shook his head and stated, "Charge the newsies more for their papers? Bad idea, Chief."

"Very well. My next proposal, salary cuts. Particularly those at the top."

Once again Seitz interrupted to say, "Very bad idea, Chief."

But Pulitzer disregarded the complaints and inquired, "Wait. What do the newsies pay now? 50 cents for 100 papers? If you raise it to 60 cents…"

"A mere tenth of a cent per paper."

"Multiply by 40, 000 papers a day? 7 days a week?"

"It definitely adds up, sir."

But still Seitz argued, "If you do this, every newsie we've got will head straight for the white council."

Yet staying with tradition Saruman disregarded this comment as well, "You don't know the white council like I do, Seitz. As wizards, we would cut each other's throats to get an advantage. But as gentlemen, as businessmen, if also see eye to eye on certain things. Now, if we do it, the white council and I, if we do it, then the other papers will do it." He started to sway around the room as if he were attempting to dance. Seitz still held on to his more sympathetic views and murmured, "It's going to be awfully tough on those children."

And by the callousness of Saruman hardened heart he affirmed, "Nonsense, nonsense. It'll be good for them. Incentive, make them work harder, sell more papers. They'll look on it as an advantage."

But to no surprise the newsies did not see this as an advantage. Rather they stood huddled at the distrubution center and complained and cried to eachother. And as Strider came up Merry shouted, "They jacked up the price! You hear that Aragorn? Ten cents a hundred! You know, it's bad enough that we gotta eat what we don't sell, now they jack up the price! Can you believe that?"

Boromir cast his eyes on the ground and lamented, "This'll bust me, I'm barely making a living right now." They all started unleashing the tales of their plights until Aragron stood up and asked Worm tongue why they raised the prices the answer came back, "Why not? It's a nice day. Why don'tcha ask Mr. Pulitzer?"

Merry tearfully groaned, "They can't to this to me Strider!" Pippin contradicted his friends statements and retorted sarcastically, "They can do whatever they want. It's their stinkin' paper."

Sam gave up and turned to leave, then turning back he said, "Strider,we got no choice, so why don't we get our lousy papes while they still got some, huh?" Aragorn leapt up and took hold of Sam's arm and bellowed, "No! Nobody's going anywhere. They can't get away with this!" This statement started a few curious thoughts and they all began to crowd Strider grasping for answers. Les pushed his little self forward and commanded, "Give him some room, give him some room. Let him think." They cleared out and stood around as Strider rubbed his chin in thought. He titled it back and forth and the newsies grew restless. Pippin in his abundance of patience leaned forward and prodded, " Aragorn, you done thinkin' yet?"

Worm leaned out of his window and shouted, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Isengard employees only on this side of the gate!" The newsies anger riled up and they began to yell back curses Aragorn in all his fierceness announced, "Well, listen. One thing for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes.  
Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back to where it was." Legolas stared in disbelief then jokingly asked, "You mean like a strike?"

"Yah like a strike."

"Aragorn, I was only joking. We can't go on strike, we don't have a union."

"But, if we go on strike, then we are a union, right?"

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no  
money. Maybe if we got every newsie in Middle-Earth but…"

Strider cut in, taken up with Legolas' new brilliant idea…every newsie in middle-earth… "Yeah, well we organize. Frodo, you take up for   
collection. We get all the newsies of middle-earth together."

Legolas rolled his eyes at the (in his opinion) blunt, stupid human, "Aragorn, This isn't a joke you saw what happened to the troll workers!"

But not taking the cue Strider beamed, " Yeah well that's another good idea anyone who don't join in… we bust their heads open! Like the troll workers!"

But then sensing Legolas' strong objections he paused and reflected, "Alright. Let me think about it. Listen. Legolas'right. Saruman and the white council and all them other rich fellas, I mean, they own this city, so do they really think a bunch of street kids like us can make any difference? The choice has got to be yours. Are we just gonna take what they give us, or are we gonna strike?"

Les caught up in the excitement, forged the way and exuberantly hollered, "STRIKE!" Legolas immediately grabbed Les back and put his and over his mouth to hopefully prevent any more destructive mutterings. But despite this the words rang on and ensnared the others in the fever of excitement. Who looked to Strider and pleaded for more directions, Strider in turn looked to Legolas who told the right words to say. Aragorn(being a ham) stood on a conveniently placed statue and lead them all together in a song and raised the morale by about one hundred points. They sang of their rights, of the determination (and something about beans…but it ain't worth beans…) but in the end everyone, including Legolas, was shouting, "Strike! Strike!" Aragorn then told them of their next agenda, to tell all the other newsies of the strike. Merry volunteered first, " Sy Strider, I'll take the Shire" Not to outdone Pippin volunteered next, " Yeah, I got Mirkwood." Other newsies offered to take different parts until it grew quiet. Strider asked the remaining newsies, "So what about Lothlorien? Come on, Haldir's territory. What's the matter? You scared of Lothlorien." Boots defensively argued, "Hey, we ain't scared of Lothlorien! Haldir makes us a little nervous." Aragorn chuckled, " Well, he don't make me nervous. So you and me Boots, we'll go to Lothlorien. And Legolas here can keep us company." Legolas tilted his head and stated, " Just as soon as you take our demands to Saruman."

Aragorn shifted uneasily, "Me, to Saruman?"

"Well you're our leader, Strider."

Aragorn leaned out and took grabbed Les and avowed, "Well, maybe the kid'll soften him up." Then swaggering up to the heavy old doors he went in. The newsies watched as they shut harshly behind him…

Thanks for reading and please( x's 100,000,000) review! Update soon!

anna


End file.
